greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 5) 14
Synopsis for "Courage" At Oa, the Guardians watch the unfolding of their plans. The Third Army continues assimilating all those it encounters. The First Lantern accuses them of killing individual thought and destroying souls, but the Guardians reply that the First Lantern only values souls so that he can torture them. Referring to the First Lantern as an emotional sadist and a reality-bending monster, the Guardians are only using him to fuel the Third Army. When he is no longer needed, they will have the power to destroy him. At the same time, the First Lantern promises to destroy the Guardians once he escapes. At Dearborn, Michigan, Simon is standing before the Justice League. Batman asks Simon how did he get a hold of the ring. Simon believes he got the ring to stop the bomb-maker, but Batman says that Green Lanterns are chosen for their courage. Flash says that a Green Lantern is chosen when another Lantern dies, but Simon doesn't know anything about a dead Green Lantern. Wonder Woman gets ready to use her lasso, but Batman insists Simon take off his ring. Simon tries to do so, but the ring suddenly generates images of Sinestro, screaming that no one will take the ring. Confused by what happened, Simon tries to escape from the League, who try to stop him without aggression. Simon still hasn't unlocked the ability to fly, so he makes a car construct to escape. Flash begins to catch up and says that they can help Simon, but Simon does not want to go back to a cell without having the right to a lawyer. He insists he must stop the bomb-maker. In that moment, Simon is engulfed in a green flash of light. When the light subsides, Flash and Superman discover the car construct is empty and Simon has disappeared. Batman says that without the power of flight, he couldn't have gone far, and they must keep looking. Simon finally meets up with Sira, who gives him a note about the address of someone who might know about the bomb-maker. Sira is still unsure whether Simon should be after the bomb-maker, but Simon insists he must do the right thing. He still feels guilty for Nazir's coma, but Sira is glad that Simon is trying to do to the right thing. Meanwhile, at the Chamber of Shadows, the exiled Maltusians are worried that the First Lantern has been taken out of his prison. Deep within the chamber, Black Hand reanimates Reegal's corpse, who tells him that he is trapped in a prison designed to trap the First Lantern. Meanwhile, Hal and Sinestro explore the Dead Zone and stumble upon a mysterious cloaked figure, who says that Sinestro must pay the price. Appearing in "Courage" Featured Characters *Simon Baz Supporting Characters *Justice League **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **Aquaman **The Flash **Cyborg Villains *Guardians of the Universe **Ganthet *The Third Army Other Characters *Sira Baz *Hal Jordan (In Photograph And Dead Zone) *Sinestro (In Photograph And Dead Zone) *John Stewart (In Photograph Only) *Guy Gardner (In Photograph Only) *Kyle Rayner (In Photograph Only) *Atrocitus (In Photograph Only) *Bleez (In Photograph Only) *The First Lantern *'Nazir' (Mentioned Only) *The Hidden Ones **Zalla **Palko **Reegal *Black Hand Locations *Space Sector 0000 **Oa *Space Sector 2814 **Earth ***'Michigan' ****'Dearborn' *The Chamber of Shadows Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Lasso of Truth *Black Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/green-lantern-2011/green-lantern-14 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_5_14 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-courage/37-365734/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 5)